


Truth it's you

by jaurora



Category: buyaolaikanqiuqiule
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaurora/pseuds/jaurora
Kudos: 7





	Truth it's you

大概是从什么时候开始的呢？Jennie终于后知后觉地意识到她喜欢和Lisa待在一起。  
这种喜欢和她对彩英、智秀的喜欢又不太一样。毕竟谁会对着普通朋友露出痴汉脸然后忍不住亲近她？Jennie曾经和男生谈过恋爱，所以一开始的时候，她只是把自己的感受归结于Lisa太好看了，是个女孩子都遭不住。但又一次Lisa搂着她，彩英她们在一旁起哄的时候，Jennie比以往每一次都更为清晰地听到了自己的心跳声，越来越快。  
像是一整座花园里的玫瑰都悄悄在她心里抽枝发了芽。  
以前在舞台上Lisa也不是没有作势要亲她，她总是轻盈地躲开，怎么这次普通的一个拥抱反而让自己沦陷了呢？  
她终于确定，自己这是喜欢上Lisa了。  
她以前和男生谈恋爱的时候每一步都走得十分“稳妥”，据前男友说，他当时准备着要给她表白就准备了很久，恨不得先找兄弟把要说的话都演练上无数遍，确保她这只小猫儿不会被自己吓跑。然而现在对象换成了女孩子，Jennie简直是束手无策。她想过表白，但是她应该说什么呢？又该如何开口？万一……Lisa根本没有这方面的意思呢？  
光纠结这些问题，Jennie就够愁眉苦脸的了。期间Lisa像是根本没意识到她百转千回的小心思，照常开着不大不小的玩笑，或是走着走着路忽然把她搂过来，或是在舞台上做小动作，引得台下粉丝尖叫。Jennie甚至开始思考，就这样吧，不要再向前迈一步了。至少不试探，就不会有覆水难收的尴尬局面。  
但好像这段感情的开始从来没有给过她准备的时间。某天晚上她们四个窝在一块闲聊自己的理想型，Lisa照旧又倚在她身边，手搭在她的肩膀上，伸出手指绕着她一缕头发玩，一边和智秀她们哈哈大笑，叽叽喳喳地讨论。Jennie也不知道自己忽然从哪里来的勇气，Lisa说完自己的标准之后，她看着Lisa的眼睛，没头没尾地问了一句：“那你会喜欢我这样的吗？”  
Lisa手上的小动作停了下来。她其实根本没有回答，只是和她对视了一会儿，然后笑了开来。  
Jennie想，不用说了，她一切都明白了。这段时间她所有的进退迟疑与暗自喜欢都融化在这个笑里面了。  
爱人的眼神从来藏不住。  
Lisa露出了那种孩子气的惊喜表情，她真可爱，Jennie在心里想着。智秀和彩英满脸写着“早就知道是这样了”，还开着玩笑：“我们要不要现在走啊？”  
一整座花园里的玫瑰于是兀自开了花。  
你看，女孩子之间的爱情根本不需要大张旗鼓地宣誓些什么，它的开始比四季的更迭还要显得自然，Lisa和Jennie很快确立了恋情，像是一朵云遇见了风，一尾鱼拥抱了水。她们站在一起多漂亮呀，仿佛生来就该是一对。  
之后就是避嫌。在外人看来，她们在舞台上仿佛老实了很多。他们不知道的是，喜欢是座冰山，浮现在水面上得以示人的不过是万分之一。那些暗潮汹涌，难以被窥探到的，才是真实的爱意。  
又是一次表演，结束后灯光都暗了下来，她们站在舞台的中央，被粉丝们的尖叫声簇拥。Jennie情不自禁看向Lisa，她正好也在看她。  
现在如果做点什么，应该不会有人看到的，她想着。Lisa仿佛能猜到她的心思，唇飞快地凑了上来，落下了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。  
那是她们的初吻。  
爱意冲开了一个口子，旋即泛滥开来。之后她们在很多场合拥抱接吻。唇齿相依着，她们努力让每一个吻变得美好，且绵长，然后在分开的时候看着对方嘴唇上的莹润水光，嗤嗤地笑起来，说着情人才能听懂的，撩拨彼此的悄悄话。  
每次拥抱的时候Jennie都微微颤抖着身子，乖巧地闭着眼睛，让Lisa吻下来。每当这种时候，她都觉得自己身体的一部分仿佛不是自己的了。手臂紧紧搂着Lisa的腰，所以她能感觉到真实；脚却像踩空了一般，置身平地上却没有真实感。她闭上眼睛的时候，眼前炸开了烟花，灵魂仿佛也跟着朵朵烟花升上夜空，不再受自己控制了。  
太过美好的爱情仿佛是个童话，让人不敢轻易相信。她承认自己贪心，想要更多，想要为爱增添真实的筹码。  
于是一切发生得顺其自然。  
六月的夜万籁俱静，宜表白，宜有情人做快乐事。某个深夜，Lisa还睡得迷迷糊糊的，身侧突然一沉，一具柔软的身子贴了上来。  
之前她也不是没有和Jennie睡在一起过，所以她一点都不惊讶。Jennie像个孩子，和她在一起之后愈发爱撒娇，居然说自己不愿意一个人睡觉，于是过来缠着她一起睡，但也仅是睡在一起而已。她以为这次也是一样，困意让她没有翻过身去抱她，而是继续睡。  
但Jennie把手伸过来了，手指跳舞似的，从腿根开始跋涉，越过她因为睡衣翻了上去而露出的一小节腰，探过她侧躺着的身躯，够到她的手，然后十指相扣。这是比她们的舞台更令人毛孔战栗的舞。  
一定是房间里空调温度打低了，Lisa想着。她的手心简直热得发烫，贴过来的一瞬间Lisa心跳居然也跟着停了一拍。  
两个女孩依偎在一起静静抱了一会儿，Lisa以为就是这样了的时候，Jennie又开始了下一步动作。她缓缓抽离了和她十指相扣的手，食指在她的手心里画了一颗爱心，其他的手指自然蜷起来，轻轻扫过Lisa的掌根，像是小猫儿柔软的尾巴尖。  
“欧尼呀，我好喜欢你呀。”  
Jennie凑近她的耳畔呢喃着，明明比她大一岁，却要喊她姐姐。  
如果这都能忍住的话，那Lisa一定对不住她“泰国猛1”的名号了。Lisa于是想要起来，却被Jennie制止了。  
“Lisa看我会不会。”Jennie长睫微抬，看着Lisa的眼睛，声音故意放得又缓又轻。  
她一定不知道她自己脸上的表情有多性感，性感而不自知。  
小野猫还在试探着，将Lisa的手拉到了头顶上方，一只手扣住她的手腕，另一只手顺着她的鬓角往下抚摸。她的刘海因为没有了定型喷雾的加持，早已经滑落两边，露出光洁的额头。Jennie将一个吻落在上面，然后是她的大眼睛，挺翘的鼻梁，还有很有东南亚风情的饱满的双唇。  
因为是第一次，她实在是没有什么经验，但Lisa很有耐心地配合着她，她真的很好奇她每一步的动作。  
Jennie已经把羞耻全部抛开了，虽然动作还有些笨拙，却很坚定。她终于顶开了Lisa的腿，半跪在床上，隔着她的短裤用膝盖摩挲着柔软的那处；同时上半身俯低，和Lisa的唇舌交缠在一起。夜色太安静了，所以可以听见两个人略显急促的呼吸声。如果吻得激烈了些，还可以听见嘴唇分开时“啵”的一声。  
今夜一点都不寂寞，太热闹了。  
因为穿的是睡裙，Jennie一抬腿膝盖便裸露在空气里，此刻已能感受到湿意。  
Jennie终于舍得放开了她。  
“Lisa很喜欢这样吧？”Jennie的声音透着早猜到如此的狡黠。居然还想着挑逗她，看来真的是需要好好教训一下了。  
“你也是，欧尼。”Lisa说完，趁着Jennie没有反应过来，扶着她的肩膀翻过了身，一下子将小野猫压到了身下。  
上下顺序是不能乱的，Lisa胡乱想着。眼前要对付的是Jennie的睡裙。  
于是睫毛垂下去，手指随着眼神一齐落到她的肩带上。  
吊带的睡裙实在是太方便了，Lisa在心里赞美。她手指修长，轻轻一挑肩带就滑落下来，露出漂亮的直角肩。  
它们像是刚剥的荔枝，让人禁不住分泌唾液，Lisa悄悄地咽了口口水。  
她有点后悔拉上了窗帘，她想着如果月光撒在她的肩膀上，那该是多好看的一幅画面。  
不过也没什么遗憾的，眼下这具身躯，完完全全归她所有。唔，还可以拥有得更多一点。  
继续往下剥落她的衣裳，瞥见她的锁骨泛了粉色的光泽，暴露了主人的心事。  
Lisa在心里嘲笑她。雷声大雨点小的典范，刚才还信誓旦旦，现在倒是红透了脸庞，想看她，又不好意思看她。  
接着是少女的两团柔软，从包裹着它们的布料里被释放出来，带着不为人知的甜香气息，在空气里微微颤抖。柔软底下的心脏以同样的频率跳动着，渴望能寻找到它的共鸣者。  
本应该用唇齿给予它们慰藉的，但Lisa临时换了手指。手掌附在其上，指尖缓缓地揉捏，眼见着花蕊悄然挺立起来。  
“欧尼要是喜欢的话，可以叫出来的。”这真是让月亮听了都要羞得躲进乌云里的话。Jennie也不例外。  
刚才她还撩拨Lisa，现在就被反撩了。会是会不过Lisa的，她只能认命了呀。  
Jennie咬住了下唇。那两片唇本来会得到润泽，但是现在什么都没有。只有一个看起来踌躇满志掌控大局的Lisa。  
“Lisa……”她轻哼着，她想她的意思已经够明显了，然后用湿漉漉的眼镜看着她。  
差不多了。  
“想要？欧尼自己也可以。”Lisa哄着她。  
于是她的胳膊缠上了她的脖子，挺了挺上身，含住了Lisa的唇瓣。  
像是沙漠中饥渴难耐的人终于找到了水源，舍不得放开了。  
Lisa不迟疑吻了回去，顺带着将Jennie按回了床上。  
舌尖轻盈地越过她的贝齿，像翻过层层山峦，到达了柔软的盆地。她的湿热柔软几乎让Lisa喟叹出声，尽管她知道，眼下抵达的并不是她最柔软之处。  
分开的时候嘴唇不舍似的，复而依偎缠绵了一会儿，直至拉出了一条晶莹的丝线。  
Lisa盯着Jennie的唇看了一会儿，然后笑了起来。她笑起来的时候五官都配合着唇齿，露出憨态可掬的模样，声音又可爱，让人听了仿佛在夏日痛饮一瓶冰可乐那样痛快。  
她伸手拂过Jennie的下唇，本来只想再亲近一次，手指却被Jennie一口含住。  
牙关轻叩，舌尖慢舔，但明明眼神还纯澈无比，看着Lisa像是在挑衅她。  
其实这不是挑衅，这是女孩子的邀约。  
这场游戏到了现在变得更有趣了起来，简直让人无法抽离。  
Lisa终于想起来自己还有另一只手，那只手悄无声息探入半褪的睡裙，越过那层轻薄布料的边际，抵达了少女的秘密花园。  
“我感受到欧尼的热情了呢。”大仇终于报了。  
布料都太碍事，Lisa是不会容许它们的存在的。  
不过终究还是在入口停留了一会儿，Lisa看着Jennie的眼睛，想要得到她的准许。  
她是她的公主，一切以让公主快乐为最高准则。  
Jennie努力地凑近了些Lisa，她已经快没有什么力气了。她将她毛茸茸的脑袋搂在怀里，含住了她的耳垂，然后呓语般：“我是你的。现在是，将来也是。”  
进入的时候，其实还是有些疼的。不过很快就是欢愉了。Lisa想起了她们泰国的热带气候，随处可见生得繁茂的榕树，它们也像是情侣，总是热情地缠绕在一起，枝桠与枝桠，叶片与叶片。仿佛和她们做着同样的事情。  
月亮已经完全隐入乌云了，此时此刻，除了可以触摸亲吻与进入的彼此的身体，还会有什么是更真实的呢？  
洗完澡回到床上的时候Jennie笑得很开心，Lisa搂住她，问原因。  
“我居然和Lisa真的在一起了。”  
明明可以用“你”这个人称，偏要喊一遍名字。L-i-s-a，怎么她喊出来就是娇软的意味了呢？  
两个人都累坏了，应该要早点睡了，可是她们都舍不得。于是干脆依偎在一起小小声说话。  
“我们未来会是什么样子的啊？”这思维也是挺跳跃的。  
Lisa笑了笑，吻了她的额头：“Stay with me，forever.”


End file.
